


You take my body as your prize

by dsilza



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Captain Flint, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight OOC, Thomas is turned on by Flint's body, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsilza/pseuds/dsilza
Summary: Thomas is turned on by James sweating and working shirtless.Post-reunion. Thomas and James are away from the plantation and living on a remote farm, building their new home.





	You take my body as your prize

**Author's Note:**

> _Title from Guns + Ammunition by July Talk._

Thomas sat down in the soft grass, finally drinking his fill from a canteen. The water trickled pleasantly down his dry throat; he’d been lost in his work under the hot sun for hours. Somehow, James was still up and working away, chopping at wood so they could hopefully finish their new home in at least two weeks time. He didn't know how he could just go and go without stopping for a break.

It was then that Thomas truly paid attention to his shirtless lover. Sweat trickled down James’ freckled skin, as his arms bulged from swinging an axe down over and over. His hair had grown out in the few months that they’d been there, and was now starting to hang over his eyes. Thomas bit his lip as he watched James work, his beautiful chest was burnt but no less gorgeous. A hot stirring began in his belly that wasn't from the heat or dehydration; no, Thomas thirsted for something else entirely.

James stood up and rested the axe against the cutting stump, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

“Thirsty, love?” Thomas asked innocently.

James flashed him a genuine smile, toothy and sweet. “Yes, thank you.”

He sauntered over with his usual swagger, hips unintentionally swaying, showing off his beautiful hipbones as his trousers hung lower and lower with each movement. Once he began drinking, Thomas couldn't look away. His mouth went dry as he watched James’ throat bob as he drank greedily and not taking a single breath; the odd trickle of water dripping down his chin. Thomas wanted to follow it with his tongue. 

James gasped once he pulled the canteen away from his mouth, grinning wildly as his chest heaved from the long pull of the refreshing water. He wiped his face and tossed the container back to Thomas.

“You done for the day, then?” He asked, clearly not noticing Thomas’ quickened breathing and hungry gaze.

“Not remotely,” Thomas growled.

James’ eyes widened, finally taking in his lover’s large pupils and tented trousers. 

“Oh?” he squeaked.

“Get down here. Now.” Without waiting for a response, Thomas pulled James down on top of him by his hand, swallowing James’ gasp and surprised laughter with hungry lips and tongue.

This, he could get used to.

First, he tasted the sweat on James’ neck, licking and sucking at his broad shoulders and long neck, quivering in excitement as he felt the moans vibrating against his lips. He would never tire of how receptive James was, how quickly he could turn him into liquid.

He could feel James immediately fumble at his trousers, frantically trying to shove them off his hips, clearly desperate already; James always loved how much Thomas needed him.

“What you do to me,” Thomas gasped when James gripped a firm hand on his now bare cock.

Thomas flipped them over, grinding down against his lover, both of them working to get rid of the clothing keeping them from being skin on skin. James keened, back arching and begging with his entire body. Sweat continued to bead on his deliciously freckled skin.

“Please,” James gasped in between kisses, “Please Thomas.” 

Thomas kissed down his chest, feeling up the firm muscles shifting underneath his palms. He lightly scratched his nails down James’ sides, leaving thin red marks in their wake. James moaned louder, seemingly out of his mind with pleasure. Thomas loved him like this, out of his mind, shamelessly vocalizing. And oh, his James was a screamer, once he’d applied the right pressure. He slid down his body and suddenly took James into his mouth, sucking tightly on the head, before resuming the bobbing motion over his shaft. James had a clenched hand in his hair with his eyes shut tight once more, legs tensing as Thomas continued to worship his cock.

“God, _fuck me_ , Thomas, _please_ ,” James gasped, spreading his legs further, almost painfully so, and tilting his hips up.

Circling his tongue around James’ cock before pulling off, he groaned, planting his face into the crease of his thigh, beautiful cock resting on his cheek. How he desperately wanted to be inside this wanton man.

“We don’t have…” he trailed off, whimpering as he lightly bit the crease in James’ thigh.

“M-My trousers, i-in the pocket.”

Sensing a gift from God, Thomas reached over to James’s breeches and reached into both pockets, feeling a small vial of whale oil in one. He gasped as his fingers closed around it, already hurriedly uncorking it and coating his fingers to prepare his desperate lover.

“You….you,” Thomas gasped, arousal shooting violently through him as he wasted no time in inserting two fingers inside James. “You _planned_ this, didn’t you?” He tweaked a nipple and bit down on James’ long freckled neck.

Laughing and gasping all at once, James squirmed and nodded. “Y-Yes. I knew you couldn’t resist,” was all he could get out.

“Tease,” Thomas gasped, trying to wipe the smug, gleeful smile off of James’s face by crooking his fingers into his velvety heat.

 _God_ , James was a vision, and fuck if he didn’t want those muscular thighs wrapped around his face, but not right now, not yet, it wasn’t what James needed.

In no time at all, Thomas was able to smoothly enter James, who did everything in his power to urge him along by wrapping his legs around his waist and thrusting against him. Of course, there was barely any leverage, because Thomas preferred to face James while they made love; he loved to watch the pleasure on his face, knowing he was the one to do it. His blue-green eyes would disappear as his pink mouth would open in throaty cries. The freckly once-pale skin stretched as he arched his body, enticing as ever.

Thomas positioned James’ legs over his shoulders and pressed in deeper, causing James to wail and the world to spin. The position should’ve been uncomfortable, but the way the hand gripping his hair was yanking, and the way James was reduced speechless, it was clearly doing the trick.

“Tell me,” Thomas whispered against his lips, “tell me what you need.” He stilled his hips to bare thrusts and immediately felt James’ frustration.

James growled, biting at Thomas’s mouth and desperately trying to thrust Thomas’ cock back into him, or rub his own against Thomas’s stomach, though he was clearly trapped. “ _Please_ , Thomas.”

“Go on.” He wanted to _hear_ the filth on James’s tongue, wanted to hear how _desperate_ he was for him. And knowing how much it turned Thomas on, James eagerly complied.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” James snarled, “fuck me like you mean it. I want to feel your cock for _days_.”

With a cry Thomas resumed at a bruising pace, unable to stop himself from fucking into James as hard as his hips could muster, knowing that this was exactly what his love had been aiming for; something hard, fast, and dirty.

Right on queue, whenever they did this, James dug his nails into Thomas’s tensed shoulders and braced himself, spewing a litany of curses and cries. _Yes, fuck me, fuck I love you Thomas, you vision, fuck me good._

Somehow it felt as if with only a few words James had turned the tables on him, he was no longer in control of his own desire, James was, and he found he didn’t mind at all. He pounded James’s pleasure point as best as he could, while feeling a burning and tightening low in his stomach. He wasn’t going to last much longer at this pace.

Reaching between their bodies, Thomas began pulling at James’ cock. He tightened his fingers and rubbed a thumb over the head. It was only moments before James let out a long, satisfied moan, spilling his release all over their stomachs, his face painted in ecstasy.

With the steady grip now on his arse and the filthy things being whispered in his ear, Thomas couldn’t do much but grind his hips forward, and come, sucking a hickey at his lover’s throat.

Thomas collapsed beside James, chest heaving, heart thumping in his chest. He could feel the sweat prickling against his skin in the summer heat, dripping down in temple. He turned his head to check in with James, but only saw complete contentment. James’ eyes were closed and his breath was slowing, a smug crooked smile plastered on his face. Thomas wanted to roll his eyes, but he was too enchanted; this extraordinary man was _his_. The hair standing up on his freckled arms and chest slowly relaxed, and the hardness in his cock faded.

Aiming for smugness, Thomas rested his arms behind his head and held is breathing in check. “Get what you need, did you?”

He could feel the grin aimed at the side of his head. “That, and so much more.”

James thumped a loose arm over Thomas’ chest, clearly intending to settle in, all the energy sucked out of him.

“You are everything. Not even death can separate us,” James sighed at last nuzzling into Thomas’ sweaty neck.

“My truest love,” Thomas whispered back, letting the puffs of James’ steady breathing lull him into unconsciousness.

Yes, this he could get used to. This, he intended to keep forever

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the fandom! Also my first smut in months. I hope it's okay!


End file.
